Audio has increasingly been used as a user interface for electronic devices. When using audio as a user interface for an electronic device, speech is generally recognized by an application that performs speech recognition. Noise suppression is performed on the audio input to the application in order to increase the speech recognition rate of the application that performs speech recognition. For example, technology exists to detect sound source directions in each band on the frequency axis, and to suppress noise in cases in which the sound source direction is in a noise suppression range.